Love Is Always By Force
by Slice of Life 666
Summary: Kyoya takes care of baby Gingka all the way to be an adult. One day Gingka goes missing then Kyoya. Let's see who's behind this and what will happen to them? ((Will understand more inside the ff))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gingka and Kyoya

* * *

><p>"Go Rock Leone!" Kyoya yelled, as he ordered his bey.<p>

Rock Leon moved swiftly ready to attack the other blader bey. Leone changed to attack mode and hit the other bladers bey.

The blader sobbed, all his effort on training was nothing. It wouldn't budge on Kyoya's Rock Leone. He fell on his knees, then someone's shadow appeared. The blader looked up, and bawled.

"You did good though, even though it didn't budge on my Leone. Here take this, go to this place and become stronger. Some day we will battle again." Kyoya said as he gave the card to the blader.

The bladers wiped his tears and made a light smile. He never said a word though, after his family died in front of him.

* * *

><p>Kyoya walked into his house, and threw his jacket on the couch near by. He searched for his little brother, Gingka. He was not blood related, but he was Kyoya's family best friend parents, that had passed away. After Kyoya took the responsibility to take care of Gingka.<p>

"Gingka, I'm home!" Kyoya shouted.

There was silence, this unual. Gingka would cry, or run up to him. Kyoya took a round trip around the house. When he opened Gingka's door, he flicked the lights on.

"Gingka?" Kyoya said unsure.

No reply, Kyoya grabbed the blanket and lift up the cover slowly. Gingka was sleeping peacefully, maybe a light snore. Kyoya took a big breathe, he picked up the small body.

(Gingka POV)

I opened my eyes slowly, I was against his chest. Tears trickled down his face,the tears dropped on my cheeks. I had no idea why he was crying.

(Normal POV)

Kyoya wiped his tears, he had no clue why he was crying. He was never this sensitive when it came any matter. Gingka waved his tiny hands in the air. They then walked outside to the bathroom, and Kyoya had to stay with Gingka in there.

Kyoya helped do the zipper for Gingka, and headed outside. He placed Gingka down, so he could walk around. This toddler did not cry much, it was heaven for Kyoya.

"Why not I get something for you? I bet you'll hates but, for you sake you got to get it." Kyoya said looking a Gingka.

**(Time skip)**

Gingka screamed and bawled, the needle was taken out of his skin. The nurse put on a band aid, and placed a peguses sticker on his hand.

Gingka still bawled, a sticker was not enough though. He wanted to see Kyoya, but he was so far away. Soon the door opened, Gingka stopped a little and looked up. Some strange looking guy, approached him.

"So you must be Gingka Hagane." The older teen said.

The older teen took out a shot out of no where and poked it in Gingka's skin. The nurse tried to stop him, but then she was punched away as she fell and broke her ankle. As the crimson blood flowed the clear tube. He then took it out,

"This should be enough, for now though."

He left, the nurse stood up carefully and picked up the small body. She felt sorry that she couldn't do anything. Suddenly another nurse ran in checking on them. She saw a broken nurse and a toddler crying. She made both of them sit down and ran to call the owner.

(Kyoya POV)

"So that was that." He chuckled.

In front of him was a pretty lady smiling, blindate we should say. Suddenly Kyoya's phone rang, he excused himself to talk on the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

After a short discussion on the phone, Kyoya was shocked. He let the female know he had to go somewhere urgently. The female understood, he then ran out and hopped into his car.

(Doctor/ Nursing place)

Kyoya rushed to the top floor, and slammed the door open. He found a few nurses, the manager came up to him, and explained a little more detail then on the phone.

"Gingka is located in the toddler room." She said.

He ran to the room and opened the door. He found Gingka waving his tiny hands in the air. Kyoya picked up Gingka and hugged him.

(Older teen POV)

He laughed, and took the sample of blood from the tube. It was to easy, no bey fighting, arguements, and no owner. He mumbled Kyoya's name. He started checking Gingka's DNA, and his family history.

"Parent, deceased, no one else, One died from heart attack, breast cancer, and other diseases." He mumbbled.

This would be a new journey for him now. From this day on, it was his way.


	2. Meeting Nile

Chapter 2: Meeting Nile

Three years has passed, and today was Gingka 6th birthday. He jolted up from his bed and ran to Kyoya's room. He open the door, ran to his bed, jumpped on it, and shook him rapidly.

"Wake up! Wake up, daddy! It's my birthday! I'm 6years old now!" Gingka said cheerfully.

Kyoya turned over to look at Gingka chubby face. He adored the chubby cheeks Gingka had.

"Yes, I know. What a big boy you are, growing up so tall and strong. What would you like for your birthday?" Kyoya asked.

"Hmm, I want a bey! You have one also daddy! Rock something, I want one also!" Gingka replied.

Kyoya nodded and got up. Gingka bounced on his bed, he knew that he was going to get one. Kyoya headed to the bathroom to wash up.

Few minutes passed and Gingka was playing with Kyoya's bey. He found it some how. Kyoya had a green towel around his neck and then picked Gingka up.

"You didn't wash up did you?" Kyoya chuckled.

"He-he-he, be right back." Gingka said trying to squirm out of Kyoya's grip.

"Go turn on the shower, I'll wash you up this time." Kyoya replied, letting Gingka go to his own bathroom.

Kyoga and Gingka got ready, to leave the house. When they open the door, both of them saw someone standing there.

"Big brother, who is he?" Gingka asked.

Kyoya was confused he looked up and saw his friend. He then smiled.

"What's up Nile? Long time no see." Kyoya said putting on his shoes.

"Hi, I see... You have a baby? Already?" Nile asked.

"Oh, Gingka? It's a long story and I am single. We were just heading out, want to come?" Kyoya asked.

Nile was confused but nodded, since he saw the little boy eyes shining on him. The three of them headed out, Gingka was holding Kyoya hand. They went inside the car and turned on the engine.

"Big bro! I want to buy something!" Gingka shouted.

"Really? Let's go somewhere you'll like then." Kyoya said softly.

Kyoya started driving to a bey shop, wasn't so far. Only 30 minuets passed.

"Kyoya, you changed a lot, actually. From the day we met and here on. Also taking care of a toddler." Nile said putting his hand outside the door window.

Kyoya quickly checked if Gingka was sleeping. He sighed,

"Well his parents died from age of one. Out of all the family, we were close to his family. Then they died a few months later. They promised me that I had to take care of him. It's sometimes a bother some but, I don't want to lose another person." Kyoya said taking a deep breathe.

"Oh..." Nile replied.

Nile wished he wouldn't have said that, so he kept quiet the whole time.

((Beyblade Shop))

Kyoya parked the car, and Nile and him got out. He opened the back door, and woke up Gingka.

"Gingka wake up, we're here." Kyoya said, shaking Gingka a bit.

Gingka mumbled not wanting to wake up from his sleep. Kyoya shook him, Gingka started crying. Kyoya facepalmed and unbluckled the seat. Nile helped soothed Gingka down, he then carried Gingka into the shop. Nile and Kyoya sighed.

"Gingka, we're in the beyblade shop." Nile said softly.

Gingka opened his eyes slowly, and smelled the fragrance. This smell wasn't Kyoya's, it was Nile's. Gingka wobbled to get out of Nile's grip, he then was placed on the floor. He ran to Kyoya, he his behind his leg.

"Say hi to Nile, Gingka." Kyoya said walking towards Nile.

Gingka blushed lightly and waved his tiny hands. Nile smiled, he then bent down to Gingka.

"Hi Gingka, my name is Nile. Nice to meet you." Nile said.

"Hai... My name is Gingka Hagane..." Gingka said hiding behind Kyoya leg.

They soon walked around the shop, there were metal bolts, beyblade launchers, some toys, etc.

"Welcome to the beyblade shop. Do you need anything?" She said.

Gingka ran up to her, "I want a beyblade! A cool one!"

"Hahaha, out kind do you want little boy?" She replied.

Kyoya walked up to the counter, "Do you have like a fake toy one? I have the rare one, can you just give this to him? Thank you." Kyoya whispered.

He handed the bey to her, she then received it and went back to Gingka. She pretended to look for it then looked up.

"Here you go little boy, cool isn't?" She said, handing it to him.

"Wow, cool! Look what I got big bro!" Gingka said showing the shiny bey to him.

"What do you say to me and the manager?" Kyoya said.

"Thank you miss! Thank you big brother!" Gingka said running to give a hug to Kyoya.

Kyoya bent down to hug him, he then kissed him on the cheeks. The girl left her place and walked up to them, she handed a card.

"Call me anytime you need something, we'll ship it there. Also my name is Madoka." Madoka said cheerfully.

"Thank you very much." Kyoya replied.

Kyoya then picked Gingka and the three of them left to the car. Gingka had one hell of a great day, Nile secretly bought a blade launcher for him and a cloth to wipe the bey.

((1week pass))

Nile came for frequently to visit them, they needed at least some company. He had taught Gingka how to bey battle, and he explained the WBBA. Gingka gets hyper each time Nile comes to visit him.

"Lunch is ready!" Kyoya shouted.

Gingka and Nile walked to the diner room to eat. It was Gingka favorite food, sandwiches.

"Thanks for the food, Kyoya." Nile said ready to eat his food.

"Any time." Kyoya replied.

Gingka stuffed his face with his food, he then found himself choking on it.

"Water! W-water!" Gingka said, choking on the food.

Kyoya quickly got up and got water for him. He gave Gingka the cup of water.

"Jeez, I told you not to rush when it comes to eating." Kyoya said.

Gingka kept drinking the water.

"Yeah yeah." Gingka replied.

* * *

><p>(<span>Evil POV)<span>

I sat down on my chair, creating the most strongest bey.

"One more piece! Then I shall start my plan!" I said.

I got my tweezers and got the last piece, I then carefully put it together. Finished, my new bey! The Crystal Bey!

"Now I will carry out my plan!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

... I thought this chapter is quite corny... for the beyblade shop part... AND I thought about the rating... I want to change it to M... *MATURE CONTENTS* *COUGHHH*

What do you guys think?

And When writing a review... If you're a guest... Please don't let it say guest... Change the name please.. Also if you;re going to say "good job", "nice work", etc... ONLY that... don't review... Lets be a critic here. Critic my work, what i need to change, or what I missed out. I love it when you guys review ... it just that.. i know its nice, but i want to hear your point of view for the story..FF...

And yes... i will be taking requests... For shipping... any rating I am cool with.. If you want to talk to meh..

i got gmail... and hotmail.. and G+...

Gmail: rokudo mukuro pineapple gmail. com OR sugar cake 1008 g mail. com (no space)

G+ : Takao Kazunari OR Mei-Mei ...

XD Mei-mei... i just picked her XDD

Please follow follow, fav. , and review! Thank you!

Ciao Ciao~~ 030


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Kidnapping Gingka

(Night time)

Gingka yawned, but still played with his bey.

"L-let it *yawn* rip *yawn*." Gingka said as he launched the bey.

The bey was shaking a bit. Kyoya noticed the time, and went to Gingka. He saw him play with his beyblade in a tired state. Kyoya walked towards him, and picked up his bey.

"Now you got to go to bed. It's late now, you'll play tommorow." Kyoya said.

"Nnng." Gingka whined.

Kyoya had no choice but to pick Gingka up and go to his bed room.

(Bedroom)

Kyoya placed him on the bed, and pulled the covers. He gave him a good night kiss, and went to leave.

"Night Gingka." Kyoya said, turning off the light.

Gingka nodded and closed his eyes, slowly. The lights went out.

(12 AM)

The window was open so Gingka won't breathe in the same air. He woke up, Gingka rubbed his eyes. He got up to close the window, but then Gingka saw a shadow. Before he turned around to look, someone grabbed him from behind and covered Gingka's mouth. Soon he was knocked out.

(Next morning) - (Kyoya POV)

I stood up and yawned, I then rubbed my eyes. I hopped out of bed and head to the bathroom to wash up. I soon came out, Got to wake up Gingka, I said to myself. I headed out.

(Normal POV)

Kyoya then walked to Gingka's bedroom. He opened the door.

"Wake up Gingka." Kyoya said.

There was no reply. He walked over to the bed and pulled down the covers.

"Gin-." Kyoya frozed.

He widened his eyes, and started looking for Gingka.

"Gingka!" Kyoya shouted.

He started to panick. Kyoya looked every where. He then got his phone and tried calling Nile.

"Pick up, pick u-."

"Hello?" Nile replied.

"Hey have you seen Gingka around your area? I can't find him!" Kyoya said.

"Nope, why he come near me. Also dude, you look like you want to bawl, this ain't you man." Nile said.

"...Whatever, tell me when you see him." Kyoya said, hanging up.

Kyoya sat down on a chair. He covered his face with his hands. Little droplets trickled down his cheeks. Kyoya sniffed.

"Where are you." Kyoya said, as he wept.

He walked to Gingka's bedroom. Kyoya saw a piece of paper on the desk. He walked over to the desk and picked up the paper.

Meet me at the park, at 12 AM. Alone.

The letter said.

Kyoya has an uneasy feeling, he started to panick more. He fell to the floor with the paper all crumbled up.

03o - Nile POV

I hummed while vacuuming, it was rare. I hummed "Why Do You Got To Be So Rude." It was popular here, that I had to like listen to it daily. Sadly I have no girlfriend though.

I then started to think about Gingka, he's adorable. His cheeks were beyond "It's too cute." He stopped and then looked out the window. He saw Kyoya walking around with, a piece of paper in his hand. Nile placed the vacuum on to the floor, and went to the door. He opened it.

"Yo, Kyoya!" Nile shouted.

Kyoya looked to the left of him. He saw Nile waving his hand. He walked towards to him .

"Come into my house. Also tell all the detail." Ne said.

"What now!" Kyoya replied.

He walked up the stair case, and entered the house. When he walked in, Kyoya was mazes how big the house was. He then saw Nile vacuuming the kitchen. Kyoya walked to Nile.

"Sit down, I'll make something to drink. Coffee or Tea?" Nile asked.

"Tea." Kyoya replied.

Nile stopped vacuuming and washed his hands.

(10 min time skip)

Kyoya showed Nile the piece of paper, he found. Nile quickly read the writing quickly, then looked up.

"So you're going to that place at 21 AM? What a lie, who likes talking at 21 AM?" Nile said.

"Really? I talked to Gingka at 12, and this guy want me to meet him at 12. I'm doing anything to get to Gingka." Kyoya said.

Nile holded Kyoya hands and smiled.

"I promise you. You will get Gingka back." Nile said.

"I hope so. I miss him so bad, like I want him in my arms now." Kyoya explained.

Nile smiled, "You're not doing this alone. I'll go with you."

"The letter said alone though." Kyoya said.

"Pssh, I know that.. Once you go, I'll catch up." Nile replied.

"Thank you Nile." Kyoya said.

(12 AM)

Kyoya put on his boots, and his dark green jacket. He took a big breathe and headed out.

(Park)

Kyoya waited there, it was already twelve ten. He then heard a twit snap. He quickly took out his bey and launcher.

"Come out you fucking person." Kyoya said.

"Ahahaha, let's keep our language. There is someone at a young age." Someone said, as he came out of the shadow.

Kyoya slowly put his bey down. He someone familiar.

"I-it's you! Where is he!" Kyoya shouted.

"Well first of all, Gingka is in the car. Also are you sure, you know me? If you do then, maybe you'll know." He said.

"You that trainer I have defeated! Why are you doing this!" Kyoya yelled.

"Lower your voice. That was really corny for you to say. Anyways follow me, if you want to see him." He said slyly.

Kyoya put down his bey, from behind someone pulled a bag over his head.

(Car) - Trainer POV

I saw him all tied up, but then he was knocked out. His face was so flawless, I don't think I boss can resist it.

I leaned over and touched his soft cheeks.

(Normal POV)

"Sir we're here." The driver said.

"Okay, carry him out." He replied.

Someone got out of the door and opened the door for him. He got out and walked into the mansion.

(Inside)

- His POV -

I walked up to the bosses room. I fixed my suit, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Someone said.

I went in and told him the news. He kept nodding, and not saying anything.

- Guys POV -

This person is useful, I guess I'll use him awhile. I'm more curious in this person I saw. I recorded all his action, talking, and more.

"Well where is he?" He said.

"Waiting by the front door, sir." I said.

- Normal POV -

The boss got up and walked to the main door. He got to the door and saw him knocked out.

"Damn he's flawless." He said quietly.

The boss touched his hair, so silky. He commanded the guards to put him in the diner room.

"Take away his bey though." He said.

"Yes sir." The guards replied.

The boss went up to his room, and dressed up. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**HEY WHATS UP?**

**sorry for the late late late late X10!**

**I wanted to store it up then throw the chapters in there! =_= stupid right? **

**I son think the M rated thing will be explict... i won't make it.. cuz.. +_+ i ... ****don't.. think its necessary to put it in a capture scene and torture.. And if you see the writing in orange... 0~0 its not suppose to be there.. so put in the review if U see orange.. **

**Ciao ciao ~~~**


End file.
